


Blooming Sunflower

by Rarelyshitpostaccount



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Aman as a stupid person, Cause she is a boss, F/F, F/M, Goggle as Boss, Keshav is damn a KING, Keshav the sweetest Tripathi, Kusum as an intern, M/M, Sunflower, cause he is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarelyshitpostaccount/pseuds/Rarelyshitpostaccount
Summary: Rajni started her company HMO (HOPS-OH-MEAL) 4 years ago when she was just 22 years old which produces cereal, in the starting it wasn't easy for her finding Graphic Designer, employees at low salary, accounting, maintaince and so many things were new and complicated for her.No one was there for her cousins, parents, relatives, boyfriend no one was there except her cousin Keshav Tripathi.And now HMO is at its peak, leading cereal company in INDIA and USA, with loads and loads of orders getting higher everyday she needs some new employees and that's how she meets Kusum an intern in the company like other but a little special for her which she feels but doesn't admit it.Read to know how story unfolds.♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Kusum/Goggle Tripathi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello!! Okay so first of all i don't know how frequently i will update this fic. This is my second fic, i hope you like it. The plot(of Rajni being boss and Kusum being an intern in her company) is totally inspired by a story posted by @jitushmann_fan_forever on ig thank you Anjali for this idea ♥.

11-March-2014

9:23pm

Hello! So yeah that's the first page of my dairy, Nishant gifted this diary well... I guess this is going to be special for me more then other diaries i had before, it's my 3rd (third) diary i think but yeah i should be writing about my day, feelings and stuff.  
So, my day was really good, Nishant, mummy, papa, tau ji, tai ji, Aman and Keshav surprised me last night.  
Somehow, they planned an open terrace party for me and that was super fun we finished partying around 3 o'clock and after that everyone went to their room except Nishant he took an uber to his home.  
I even insisted so much that he should rest here with me, in my room and leave tomorrow well he's got a stubborn ass.  
Well i guess my 22nd birthday was the perfect one so far.  
Tomorrow i will visit Nishant.

Love  
Rajni

....................................................................

31-March-2019

Rajni closed her diary with alot pressure and anger and went outside, in the office kitchen to have her breakast.  
Kartik is seating there looking sleepy while Keshav is preparing omelet bread for three (3) of them.

"Good Morning, Rajni"  
Kartik said with heavy sleepy voice.

"Kartik, why don't you take rest. Go home take one day off. Please."  
Rajni sounded really tired too but that's how her life is now.

"No"  
Keshav turned towards Kartik and Rajni.

"Wait. What do you mean by "No" haan?"  
She crossed her arms and said this in a mocking way.

"No, he is right actually. Atleast for once."  
Kartik smirked looking at Keshav.

"Shut up Kartik, i'm right all the time and yes by "No" i meant ; No, only Kartik shouldn't take a day off but you should too. Look at yourself you look tired. Take a day off anyway new year is starting from tomorrow we need some energy for tomorrow we can't sit in the office looking like zombies."  
Keshav continued cooking another omelet.

"But-"

"No, Goggle please i'm tired too."  
Kartik sat down on the chair.

"Kartik, Keshav try to understand product demand is getting higher everyday and employees in this company are not enough we need to hire some new employees and you know it's new year from tomorrow so we need to atleast announce about vacant jobs in our company." 

"Don't worry i'll post that on our official page. Is that okay with you?"  
Keshav handed Goggle bread and omelet.

"Last week was so tiring, right Goggle?"

"Yes, you need to be more updated with your work Kartik you started doing all the work at last moment. Filing all those returns and stuff man it was so tiring. "

"No, i was doing all my work by time but you know it's hard to keep everything right when i'm the only one handling accountings. I need an assistant Goggle. Keshav add an accountant assistant's job is vacant too." 

"Okay, so after this breakfast what are we doing?"  
Keshav questioned.

"I'm going too home and you are going to home too Keshav."  
Goggle said.

"We know each other from past 4 years now and none of you invited me to your house ever."  
Kartik leaned his elbows on the table and whispered.  
"Is your family homophobic or something?"

Keshav and Goggle passed each other a glance. Yes, obviously they are homophobic that's the only reason why Aman moved out of Allahabad. But that isn't the only reason, their parents doesn't even live with them. The main reason is all of them. Keshav, Goggle and Aman. Aman was an accountant but that company got shut down last month so, from the last month he is unemployed and didn't even informed his or Goggle's parents.  
When they moved here in Delhi everything was normal they used to talk, hangout together, had fun but when Goggle discussed about her dream company with Aman he refused to help her in any way, Goggle insisted but he ignored everytime. Aman was the first person to know about HMO and he didn't stood upto her expectation further she informed whole family about her Dream Company and everyone said no except Keshav they started together and got some really trustworthy, loyal employees or as Keshav and Goggle would call them they met their true "Family".  
When Keshav and Goggle started this company after that things were not same for them, they lived in the same home but hardly ever shared anything.

Kartik, as accountant joined this company at that time he got kicked out of his flat and had nowhere to live, he lived in office for initial 3 (three) months. Kartik helped them, they helped Kartik or Destiny helped all of them.

Devika, Kartik's bestfriend she joined this company only because of Kartik and now it's like her second home everyone in the company is special for her. She handles marketing department for past 4 years now.

Nidhi, PA (Personal Assistant) she is quiet all the time but whenever Rajni looks stressed, tired or unwell she is always there for her. Rajni is now like her younger sister to her. They share a really strong bond.

.......................................

12-March-2014

01:36pm

I want to tear this dairy, burn it and throw away the ashes or i should do that with myself, with my own body. This isn't the first time I'm having suicidal thoughts. I should have done this earlier though.

To be continued.....

What is pushing rajni so much that she had suicidal thoughts five (5) years ago.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I know this chapter isn't much long but i wrote this in a hurry because i wanted to be the first one to write this "Office AU".  
I will try to upload as fast as possible and will make the next chapter atleast 1k+ words (only if i can, no promises).

I'm sorry in advance if next update get delayed but i will try to update this before 7 November.  
Please DO COMMENT.


	2. Together? OR NOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will get to know what happened with Goggle on 12th March 2014 that pushed her so much.  
> Continuation of Kartik's question.  
> And you will get some sneak peek of a new page / another page in Goggle's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much to (2) two people who commented and to (4) four people who hit the kudos.  
> Thank you it really means alot to me.  
> I don't have much motivation to write but still I'm trying my best to continue.  
> 3rd Chapter is ready I will post it whenever this chapter hits 10 comments😊. (by whenever I do mean whenever if this chapter hits 10 comments in an hour I will post next chapter IN AN HOUR or if it hits 10 comments next week I will post it then🥺) So yeah it is in your hand if you want the next chapter soon.
> 
> Do comment and let me know how this chapter is, constructive criticism, suggestions, feedbacks and appreciation of my fic is welcomed with open arms :-)

12-March-2014

01:36pm

I want to tear this dairy, burn it and throw away the ashes or i should do that with myself, with my own body. This isn't the first time I'm having such suicidal thoughts. I should have done this earlier though.

(CONTINUATIONS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER) 

But the main point is or rather i would say problem is, i decided last night to give a surprise visit to Nishant's home and i did so.

I don't know if it is good for me because I got to know about it or not because I got to know about it but what i saw today, what i heard today, how i felt betrayed, broken and empty.

He cheated on me.

Betrayal.

Pain.

Emptiness.

Discomfort.  
The level of discomfort I felt seeing Nishant's lips touching that other girl's.

These emotions are going since the morning.

Loyalty.  
I doubt even if there was an loyalty between us. Ever.

Nishant touching her neck her hair her waist.

His body all over her.

Her body all over him.

The way they were intrigued in one another.

I doubt if he ever loved me.

And if he did

How can he just stop loving me that too so absurdly.

When i visited his home, his family was not there i assumed they went to temple because it is Wednesday today and they visit temple every wednesday. The main entry door was open it wasn't locked so i entered the home without ringing the doorbell.

The moment my steps started going closer to his room that voice or moaning started getting higher.  
I wasn't sure at first i thought he is watching something but when i heard Nishant's voice i was sure that it's him.   
That girl was moaning his name.   
My Nishant's name.  
I froze for a minute.  
Decided i should go back home, act like none of this happened and be with Nishant.  
Continue this relationship and maybe try to confront him all of this after a while.  
He do love me anyway.

I don't know what but something stopped me from doing so.

Nishant on top of her half naked and that other girl started getting undressed.  
I left the room immediately without saying a word.  
I slammed the door.  
He yelled my name once, twice, thrice and then rapidly. Maybe he started dressing up and ran towards me.  
He stopped me, held my wrist tightly and said 

.......................................

31-March-2019

"We know each other from past four (4) years now and none of you invited me to your house ever."   
Kartik leaned his elbows on the table and whispered.  
"Is your family homophobic or something?"

(CONTINUATIONS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER) 

"No.. Like Yes but No"  
Keshav sounded nervous.

"Keshav Shh" Goggle pointed index finger at finger at her lips to gesture Keshav to be quiet.  
"They are homophobic but they don't live in the same house or even state so that isn't a problem. We just never got the chance to invite you."  
"You should visit us... Right Keshav?"

"Yeah, Kartik you should."   
Keshav agreed. 

"Why not, I would love to and your brother is gay too if i'm not wrong."  
Kartik smirked.

"Yes, he is but you can't handle him."  
Goggle rose from the chair.

"Let's see."   
Kartik winked.

"Goggle let's leave, I'm too tired."  
Keshav said.

"Okay, can you take that file from my office please?"   
Goggle requested.

Keshav immediately left the kitchen to get Goggle's file.

"Where are you two (2) going?"  
Kartik questioned.

"Home."

"Can i join you too?"

"Why not? I'll text you my address okay."

"No, i meant as in, can i come with you Right Now."

"Umm... Yes but our house is little messy from past one week you know all these last date, submissions, tax. Aman never does house chores and i'm not sure if Aman even cooked anything. So just excuse that. "  
Goggle hesitated because she isn't sure how Aman would react if they invite someone without his permission he is little peevish when it comes to new people.   
Also, Google loves to give people a very warm welcome and right now her house's condition is not very warm.

"No problem at all, i'm messy all the time and we just finished our breakfast so no problem with food too. Anyway we have our HOM right."

"Goggle let's go."  
Keshav said, standing in front of the door holding the file.

"Yes, Kartik let's leave. Keshav he is coming with us."

"Really Kartik? That's Great. Atleast i'll have someone to make the dinner. Kartik you will do this for me... Right?"

"Shut up, i'm your guest. Guest doesn't do any work. You know right that "Atithi Devo Bhava" phrase."

"Come on, let's go."  
Goggle carried her handbag and left the room.

Kartik and Keshav followed her locked, the doors and got in the car.

.......................................

13-March-2014

10:56pm

I feel better now and no i won't throw away this diary ever.  
Yesterday was quite tough for me but this might result into a better self of me.

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think what did actually happened there.  
> Did Nishant apologized and they are together again.  
> Or  
> Goggle is over him?  
> Well, you will get to know that in the next chapter. OBVIOUSLY  
> Please comment and let me know if you liked this I really hope you did.  
> Comments, Kudos and you can share my fic in your ig story that will be much much appreciated and maybe I will get some readers through your shout out.  
> Have a great day 😊


End file.
